


Thrill of the Chase

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [112]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Worldbuilding, Yuletide Madness Drabble Initiative, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: Predators have a problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).



Acquiring a taste for bugs wasn’t the hard part. Predator species had always dined on grubs and bugs in the absence of other proteins, and the additional intelligence after the Awakening only made it easier for a carnivore to decide that they didn’t want to have a dinner that could talk back. Thumbs helped too, making it easier to find and breed the bugs you needed. 

No, what was hard was appeasing the instinct to hunt. Special predator toys, focussed predator amusement parks, they helped, but it was still hard. Small wonder so many predator species volunteered to become cops.


End file.
